Halting Attraction
by Queen Coachella
Summary: New student Jacklynn Skellington arrives and is fitting in with her cousin's group of friends. She's having to deal with high school with her cousin. Will she go into her own or be stuck in her cousin's shadow? HIATUS
1. Whoa

A brand new school. This was overwhelming for poor Jacklynn. She walked down the halls and was paying more attention to the lockers and not where she was walking. "I'm sorry!" She said as she bumped into someone. "Frankie? You go to school here?" Of course. With Jacklynn's luck, she would bump into the one person she knew. Frankie stood at about the same height and had black and white hair. The bangs were always pinned back. Frankie's blue paid dress came to slightly above her knees. The one thing Jacklynn was jealous of was Frankie's eyes. One was a light blue and the other a light green… some days it seemed as green as her skin.

"You really don't pay attention at family reunions, do you?" Jacklynn shook her head. "I don't blame you."

"Frankie, you've got to help me. It's my first day and-"

"You need a group to hang out with until you find a group you hang out with." Frankie gave a slight smile at her cousin before saying, "Clawdeen and Draculaura won't mind. Follow me." Jacklynn followed Frankie all the way the Creepateria. They sat a table with two girls around their age… kind of. Clawdeen was obviously a werewolf. She had a pretty good sense of fashion. She was wearing a sparkly pink zebra shirt with a light purple jacket over it. Her skirt went to above her knee. Her hair seemed to be something out of a shampoo commercial. Draculaura… it seemed simple. She seemed shorter than Frankie and Clawdeen. Her hair was black with pink streaks and tied back into two giant pigtails. She was wearing a long sleeved pink old styled Victorian typed shirt. Her skirt was short, but, it was paired with a great pair of leggings.

Jacklynn felt like a sore thumb. She was wearing a low cut black pinstripe dress, with a tight white blouse underneath. She wore bright orange fishnet stockings underneath. She also wore a black choker with an orange emblem that her mother gave to her. Her black eyes darted to Frankie and back to the table.

"Frankie, are you going to introduce us?" Draculaura asked. She obviously had an accent.

"Ghouls, this is my cousin Jacklynn. She just transferred in." This was the moment of truth.

"Jacklynn Stein?"

"Jacklynn Skellington, actually. I'm her cousin on her mother's side." Jacklynn said. It seemed weird to watch her talk because her mouth was nothing but stitches. It looked like Clawdeen got a look on her face like she was confused. "My dad is Jack-"

"From Halloweentown? That's your dad?" Draculaura exclaimed. Jacklynn nodded. She sat down and it seems that Draculaura knew who her father was. Everything just seemed to go by with a blur. Before Jacklynn knew it, lunch was over.

"Jacklynn, what do you have for seventh?" She looked at her schedule.

"It's a free period. I don't have a class then."

"Come join me in Study Howl. You'll be able to meet more people." Jacklynn gave her cousin a strange look before heading off to her next class: Drama. Jacklynn was always in the plays in Halloweentown and she would join the class. She walked in and saw a familiar face from lunch. It was Draculaura.

"Jacklynn! Sit next to me." Draculaura exclaimed. It made Jacklynn feel nice to already have a friend. Once Jacklynn sat down, Draculaura began telling her who was in the class. "Over there," she said " is one of the meanest ghouls you will ever meet. Her name is Torelai. She used to being on the Fearleading Squad. She quit because Cleo was been demanding. She had her friends have never liked us ever since." Draculaura helped Jacklynn a lot during class. Drama passed by. It was on to A.P. Clwaculus. It seemed that neither her cousin or her friends were in the class. She took a seat next to a jock looking werewolf. Jacklynn glanced at him, but quickly turned away. Even though her father was a showman, she was always shy when it came to boys.

"You're new, right?" Jacklynn nodded. " I'm Clawd. What's your name?"

"My name is Jacklynn. I just moved from Halloweentown. It's weird being the new kid." She replied back.

"I hope that you're making new friends here at Monster High. It's never easy being in a new place." The bell then rung for class the start. This seemed to be the longest class the day other than A.P. Monster Lit. "What do you have next?"

"Study Howl. You?" He smiled before answering her.

"I'll walk you there." The two walked to Study Howl, talking the whole time.

This looked like the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Stereo Hearts

Study Howl. Jacklynn walked in with Clawd and Frankie walked up to them. "Where's the teacher?" Jacklynn asked.

Frankie laughed. "There is no teacher during this class. Some of us actually study, but, everyone else just… hangs out." Jacklynn looked around and spotted Draculaura and Clawdeen. It seemed that Clawd had spotted them as well. His eyes lit up and he seemed to get perkier.

"You like her, don't you?" Jacklynn muttered to Clawd. Thankfully, Frankie didn't hear that. There was no answer. It seems that he ignored her question. The three sat down at a table with Draculaura, Clawdeen and three other people that Jacklynn didn't know.

The guy had on a red sleeveless shirt with black pants. He was wearing sunglasses even though they were inside and his hair… it was fashioned into a Mohawk. That wasn't the weird thing. It seemed that his hair was made of green snakes. Gorgon, possibly? Jacklynn wasn't the best at mythology. The girl sitting besides him had long straight brown hair with gold streaks that shimmered in the light. Her blue eyes seemed to be… cold. Her wrappings suggested she was a mummy. The girl next to her was wearing white cat eye glasses. She seemed like she was an interesting individual. Her green headband stuck out like a sore thumb in her blue hair. She didn't talk much.

"Frankie… who is this?" Asked the girl with wrappings. Her voice sounded very snooty. The girl probably thought that she was better than everyone.

"This is my cousin, Jacklynn. Jacklynn, this is Cloe," she motioned towards the who spoke, "Duece, and Ghoulia." Jacklynn gave a small nod to each one. A couple moans came from Ghoulia.

"Is she okay?" Jacklynn quietly asked.

"She's speaking Zombie, don't worry: we'll teach you how to speak Zombie." Frankie replied. Clawd took a seat next to Draculaura, and Frankie sat next to Jacklynn.

"Just so you know, Jacklynn…" Cleo began to say, "I am an Egyptian princess." Jacklynn knew exactly how to make friends with her.

"Oh, you're a princess, too?" Jacklynn could see the excitement and surprise in Cleo's face. "In my old town, my dad was 'The Pumpkin King'. He has more power than he realizes." Frankie was watching Jacklynn work Cleo like putty in her hands. Was this Jacklynn's true side? Jacklynn was talking to Cleo and then glanced to her left. She spotted a boy there. He seemed to have hair that was like fire. He was talking to a sea creature blonde. She got a disgusted look on her face before heading to their table.

"Good day, mates. Who's this?" The blonde asked.

"I'm Jacklynn, Frankie's cousin." Jacklynn said quickly.

"I'm Lagoona. Nice to meet you." The boy she spotted seemed to stay away from their table.

"Who was that talking to Lagoona?" Jacklynn asked.

"No one." Draculaura said quickly.

"No one? Ghoulfriend, he was flirting with you for, like, half the year." Clawdeen said. It seemed that Clawd got a little… scared? Jealous, perhaps?

"That's Heath Burns. Considering that you're new… just give him a couple of days. You'll meet him." Frankie said. What was that supposed to meet? The bell rang for school to be over. Jacklynn said good bye to her new friends, but, there was one who went with her to her locker: Cleo.

"You know, we need to stick together. With my popularity, your name will be known throughout the school in no time. Think about it." Cleo gave Jacklynn a small paper with three numbers written on it. Written on the bottom was…

_iCoffin numbers. Mine, Duece's, and Ghoulia's. Don't be a stranger!_

_XOXO Cleo de Nile_

_It worked! Jacklynn had Cleo in the palm of her hand. She smiled as she opened her locker door. She jumped when some one said, "Hey, good looking. You new here?" She then turned around._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I thought your new friends would tell you." Jacklynn chuckled._

"_They think I'm their friend. Now, you still need to tell me who you are."_

"_All you need to know is that my music will make you like putty." She could have guessed he was a musician or some kind of DJ._

"_I can get into that. Now, don't you wanna ask me what I'm doing tomorrow night?" He stepped in a little closer to her._

"_I already know what you're doing. You're going to dinner with me. How does eight sound?" Jacklynn smiled._

"_Perfect."_

_Frankie gasped. How could Holt do this her? He knows how she feels. Even though they technically aren't together… It still hurt Frankie. She ran from Monster High, silently sobbing all the way to Clawdeen's house._


End file.
